Blurred Lines
by Crazygirlka
Summary: Naomi is a 25 years old, well-paid lawyer. Emily is the new, 18 years old intern. What will happen when the cock cruncher and the muff muncher meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naomi is a 25years old, well-paid lawyer. Emily is the new, 18years old intern. What will happen when the cock cruncher and the muff muncher meet?

**Hey guys! It's been a long time since the last time I wrote something, so don't expect much! I've been thinking about this story for a while and I guess tonight was the night when I finally gathered enough courage to start writing it. It's sort of autobiographical, but at some places I will twist it a little bit. I can't promise that my chapters will be long and beautifully written as some of the other writers', but I will try to update as fast as possible considering that I really am an intern in a law office :D Soo, here it goes... Sorry for my grammer mistakes. My English is not that good. Enjoy :)**

Emily knew she was attractive. Not really in the oh-my-god way, but still pretty. Ever since she got out of puberty, she started noticing the attention. The boys were disgusting, little pervs. They didn't really catch her attention, but the girls… oh, the girls. She kind of always has known she is a little bit gay, but after one eventful party, she couldn't ever doubt it again. It started all as a joke. A simple game of "Truth or Dare", but she wasn't the same anymore. The moment her lips touched the other girl's, she just knew. That was the beginning. The following years were marked with a few "serious" relationships and a few one-night stands. She was content with her daily life. Every time she's set her eyes on someone, no matter a guy or a girl, she's always managed to charm him out. Sometimes she wondered what was that that lured the others. Her hair was at shoulder-length and bright red, her eyes were chocolate brown. She was really short. Some of her friends even called her "Em – the midget". A couple of freckles lived on her nose. She hated them, but she found out that the chicks like them, so she kind of learned how to tolerate them. She was artistic. After all she wanted to be a film director. In her free time she played on a guitar, wrote poems, drew and tried to make short films. That was another definite turn-on for the girls. They always want to fuck her, when they find out that she is into films. Her style was described as "alternative", which meant that she had a couple of piercings on her ears, a plug and a few tattoos. That was the other definite turn-on. For her fragile age, she has lived through some serious stuff, which had managed to help her grow faster. She wasn't like the other hormonal teenagers. She knew who she was and what she wanted. So when the summer came, she started working in a law office. It was her dad's idea. She had absolutely no interest in the profession, but it was work and after all, the payment was really satisfying. She started one Monday morning. It all was still in her mind, minute by minute.

Her boss was a nice, 30-something years old woman, who walked her through the office to meet her new coworkers. She knew that a lot of people worked there, but she didn't even think that there will be more than 30 people. She was definitely surprised. The offices were on four floors. Each team of lawyers had a supervisor – someone, who was at a higher level in the hierarchy. He taught them how to work on the different cases and other important things. Every supervisor had special cases, which were only his or hers. In the office worked five supervisors, plus one for the interns. So she started with the basement and the first team. Their supervisor was a small woman, who didn't really talk much. She introduces herself as Tina and that was it. Emily noticed that she kind of looked like a mouse. Something in her made other people feel indifferent to her being. Emily moved forward to the others. There were two girls and one boy, who worked for Tina. They all were really nice, but didn't have enough time to talk to her, because of Tina. She was already giving them different tasks by the time Emily left their office. She also met the brother of the boss. He was disgusting. Five minutes in his presence were enough for her to start hating him. Unfortunately, the people, who worked for him, were also nice and genially interested in her. Emily found out that one of the girls even had the same name as herself. She moved to the other floors. On the top one, there were two offices. The one was huge and full with folders and papers. Everything was in chaos. The supervisor was fat, but Emily could tell, young woman. She yelled at one girl for interrupting her and the way she said the words, showed how full of herself was she. Another person in Emily's "don't-like" list, but it still wasn't over. Everyone from the other office joined the list as fast as she laid eyes on them. There was just something in them, that really made her want to never set foot there again. She didn't even remember their names. The last office she entered was number 6. In the small room were four girls. Their supervisor was a really nice girl, who later Emily found out, was the kinder and most intelligent person in the company. She was 26 and wore glasses, but they gave her even smarter look. One of them had a bright red hair just like hers, but these two didn't catch her attention. It was the one, who stood in the corner. She had the most beautiful, icy blue eyes Emily had ever seen. Her hair was blond and also at shoulder-length. Naomi. That was her name. She was gorgeous. Simply magnificent. Emily's legs turned into jelly, the moment Naomi started laughing at something. The others were really nice and asked her a lot of questions and most importantly they seemed genuine in their curiosity, not like some of the other lawyers. But everything was a bit blurry, all she could think about, was the beautiful smile of Naomi. It was going to be one hell of a summer…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Here is chapter 2! Woohooo :D I've never written faster as I'm now. I even wrote that, while I was at work. Thank you for reading. Enjoy :)**

- Oi, bitch, you look like you've been roughed up. How was your first day?

Fucking Katie. Subtle as fuck. Katie is my twin sister, but we are nothing alike. She dresses like a hoe (and acts like one, if you ask me). I'm not kidding. Fucking leopard print and all. Disgusting. Give her parties, where she can fuck anything with two legs, and she is happy. A walking cliché, my sister. Quite literally. She acts like a shallow, pompous fuck most of the time, but actually she isn't. However, that doesn't mean that she is nice. Not even to me.

- Fuck off, will you? – I shouted back at her as I threw my shit on the floor. Suddenly the couch looked so comfy and I realized exactly how tired I'm.

- Take off your dirty sneakers, for fucks sake! And you can always quit and work at the salon with me.

- Yeah, right. And to listen all day long those pompous cunts with their stupid haircuts and manicure, brag about their stupid, rich husbands. Thanks, but no thanks.

Katie works in a beauty salon. She is fucking good at it. Maybe because she started using make up at fifth grade. She is the only person I trust with doing my make up when I go out on a date. Not that that happens so often, but still. She is truly gifted. But that doesn't mean that I can stand her clients. I hated those people. So fucking shallow, like the most important thing in the world was whose car was the newest or whose wife has the most corrections. Pricks.

- Fine, stay with the boring lawyers and look like shit every day! I don't care! Speaking of which, is there a hot guy? Someone well lush and rich? But not like too old, yeah?

Same old Katie. Told you about the cock-obsession. I didn't even answer her. I just put my headphones on and ignored her. As I dozed off the last thing on my mind was a certain set of blue eyes.

Fan-fucking-tastic. I woke up around 8 to an empty flat. Nothing new. My stomach started making those weird sounds, so I walked to the fridge, but there was nothing to eat. Damn you, Katie. She never buys food. That bloody bitch didn't care about anyone, but herself. I bet she was out with some random guy getting monumentally pissed somewhere. Fuck her. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the apartment. As I walked to my favourite café I started thinking about the passing day. It was so bizarre, nothing as I expected it to be. My thoughts jumped suddenly on office 6 and I ignored the stupid feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I welcomed the dim light and the quiet chatter as I entered the café. I was a regular so I didn't even need to go there and order. They always knew what I want. I sat at the far off corner in the room at the most comfortable worn off couch ever. No one sat there, because of the coffee stains all over the fabric, but oddly that's why I liked it. I immediately opened the book I was trying to read these days. Poetry, mind you. I'm a sucker for the romantic bullshit of other people. As I sat there reading, I nursed a cup of hot chocolate, while they were playing The XX as a background. I still remember the day I discovered that band. They are amazing. It was after one of the infamous break-ups I had with Sophia. As I walked by a small café (the one I was currently sitting in) I heard a song. The lyrics hit me hard and I stood there as a deer caught in the lights. I'm not really into indie music, but that song. Oh, that song. It was forever imprinted on my mind. _Infinity_. I went home as fast as possible and downloaded the whole discography of the band. Since that day, they have been my favourite band and I always play them before I go to sleep. I was so engrossed in my little bubble that I didn't even feel someone approaching me.

- " _I carry your heart with me. I carry it in my heart_…"

I looked and there was she. **Naomi**. My new, hot coworker. Amazingly beautiful coworker, if I may add. My face must have been pretty funny, cause she started laughing softly and pointed at the book.

- Cummings. I love him. He has a special way of expressing his heart's desires. You don't look like the kind of girl, who is into poetry.

- Judge a book by its cover, don't you?

I finally gathered myself enough to answer with a cheeky grin. Well done, Emily. Just keep it together.

She laughed with her beautiful, melodic laugh and shook her head.

- Just saying. Didn't expect someone to know about my favourite place either.

- You're kidding. This is my favourite place. I come here every day when I want to sit alone and just read.

I didn't say it as a hint, but of course she had to take it as one. Fucking fuck.

- _Oh_. Yeah. It's perfect for that, too. Well, I'll leave you to it aand see you tomorrow.

She smiled and walked away before I could manage to invite her to stay. Damn it. I watched her walk out of the café and down the street without even processing what happened seconds ago. How was I supposed to get back to the fucking book with the beautifully written poetry, when she was all I could think about?! Fucking fuck. I slammed my head on the table and stayed like that until I heard an all too familiar voice.

- Easy with the head. I like it and by the looks of it, other girls rather enjoy it, too.

_Effy Stonem_. My best friend. Mind you, we fucked once a long time ago, but it was a quicky and it didn't even mean anything. Plus we've been best friends since that "accident". It was three years ago at a party. I was drunk, she was drunk, we wanted to have sex. End of. Not a big deal. I can't even begin to explain who or what is Effy. She is a mystery. A complete fucking mystery. It took me three bloody years to finally understand how her brain worked. Sometimes I wonder if I got it right. I'm sure there is a hidden part somewhere. She is always capable of surprises. And she also almost doesn't talk. But she says so much. I hate her for it. Effy is quiet and sometimes you can't even notice that she is there. But she is and she is most definitely watching you with her magnificent blue eyes. They were nothing like Naomi's. Every time I gaze at her eyes I got the feeling that I'm drowning in my own fucking self. She can see right through you and it's like she is able to touch the deepest and most hidden parts of your soul. It's scary sometimes. A walking mystery. That is that she is. Plus the incredibly hot body with long legs, a few freckles on her pale skin and the "ripped open clothes that almost show my ass" fashion style. She was a magnet for douchebags. Everyone wanted to fuck her. Most of them actually did, cause of her sexual hunger and "I don't care" behavior. She did what she wanted with whom she wanted. She was happy in her own twisted way. That doesn't change the fact that she was my favourite person on the entire motherfucking planet. We've been through a lot together and I knew that I can count on her for everything.

- Oi, you look like you need one of my sandwiches. You look awful.

That doesn't mean that she is not fucking annoying as my sister. Katie and Effy don't get along much. I mean, when we first met Katie wanted so badly to be Effy's best friend. She tried anything to win her, but it just didn't work out. Now, Katie is acting a bit weird every time Effy is around. I always thought it's because of the rejection. Effy of course entertain herself with my sister's open displays of dislike.

-Don't forget to add extra cheese!

As if ever she could forget, but I only added that so I can have the last word.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :)) **

**See you next time,**

**Steph**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been a while, but I've been suffering from a serious writer's block. And on top of that, yesterday was my last day at work and it was rather… emotional. I need some time to pull myself together. I promise there will be a chapter these days and since now I'm work-free, I will update regularly. I appreciate the support and I will try not to disappoint you.**

**Have a nice week,**

**Stephanie**


End file.
